


Winter Date

by sweet



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet/pseuds/sweet
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: Souyo Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2019





	Winter Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SumomoBlossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumomoBlossom/gifts).



First time I've ever posted to a collection and stuffs so uh I hope it works!

This is for sumomosketches (on tumblr) SumomoBlossom (ao3) and this is a cute winter date where it starts snowing and they share scarves!!


End file.
